Weakness
by lexiphillips
Summary: Allison hadn't planned on fighting with Derek, or anyone, by her side. All she'd planned for was to kill Kali. Kill her for threatening and killing her friends. Kill her because she was so angry, and Kali was the enemy. Prompt requested by an anonymous Tumblr user.


Allison cried out, falling to the ground. The pain she felt in her abdomen was similar to the feeling of being shot in the leg with an arrow; it hurt, sure, but she could tell she wasn't going to die anytime soon. A feeling of growing weakness slowly began to replace the blood that soaked her shirt, causing the huntress to grit her teeth. _I am not weak_. The thought chanted through her mind over and over as she stood up, ignoring the shooting pain in her torso. _Get up and fight. She can't stop you._

Kali turned to the girl with a wicked smile on her face. "Back for more?" she smirked, glancing pointedly at the gash Allison wore, which had painted much of her shirt a deep red.

Allison raised her dagger. _I am not weak I am not weak I am not weak. _Anger coursed through her veins like a white-hot flame. _I am not weak. _"_Absolutely_," she replied through still-gritted teeth, noticing Derek approaching silently behind the woman, raising a clawed hand. The two met eyes, communicating without words. They had a plan.

Allison hadn't planned on fighting with Derek, or anyone, by her side. All she'd planned for was to kill Kali. Kill her for threatening and killing her friends. Kill her because she was so _angry_, and Kali was the enemy. When she'd found the she-wolf (which wasn't hard, they both lived in the same building), she realized Derek had found her first. The two were going at it, but Allison couldn't leave. She came to kill Kali, and she was going to do just that.

Now, Kali was standing before her, and Allison knew what she had to do. The brunette took a step toward the alpha, wearing a brave face, before fake-wincing and grabbing at wound as if the movement had hurt her. Kali laughed, taking the bait.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Allison really thought the woman was smarter than this.

"_Please_," she pleaded, her face down so Kali couldn't see her expression.

"Hm," the alpha smirked. "You poor little thing. What would your father say?"

Allison raised her head slowly, watching Derek step closer, a look of determination in his eyes. "He would be _proud_," she responded, slicing her dagger across the woman's neck as Derek plunged his claws into her back.

A noise of surprise mixed with pain escaped the she-wolf's mouth before her breathing slowed and her body went limp.

Allison stared, shocked. _I just killed someone_. It chilled her to the bone. She'd been trained to do this, and she knew she would eventually, but the rush of power she got from it terrified her.

At the same time, though, she was glad Kali was her first kill; she'd attempted to kill before, and was now deeply glad she had failed. She knew she would not regret killing this woman.

"You're still bleeding." Derek stood before her. Was that worry she saw in his eyes? It couldn't be.

"Yeah, not everyone has super-healing powers," she replied, suddenly remembering the pain in her abdomen. It still hurt, but she put on a brave face for the man in front of her. She could not show weakness.

"Well we can't take you to the hospital; you'll need to go to Deaton."

Allison nodded, suddenly realizing how very weak she felt; she'd lost a lot of blood. She set the tip of her dagger a few inches from the bottom of her long shirt and tied it around her midsection so that it covered the wound, hoping it would serve as some sort of bandage for the time being. "Okay, well, I can drive myself."

"I really don't think you can. You've lost a lot of blood, Allison. You're weak."

Those words lit a fire in Allison's soul. "I am _not_ weak!" she shouted at him, the anger projecting clearly through her eyes.

"Okay, fine! Drive yourself, then, but don't come crying when you crash your car or something," Derek shouted back, glaring.

They stared at each other for a moment, both furious. _I am not weak_.

"_Fine_." Allison turned to walk away.

Derek watched her walk away, knowing she was still hurting. _Scott will never forgive you if you let her get hurt even worse. _Derek rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh, catching up with her. "You're not driving," he told her, grabbing her arm.

Allison spun around, still angry. "Yes, I am, Derek!"

"Are you really going to do something stupid just to prove you don't need my help?"

"I don't need your help," the huntress insisted, shrugging his arm off.

Derek knew she wouldn't let up. He rolled his eyes again. "Fine, drive."

Allison smirked and turned back away from him.

"But I'm coming with you," he continued, bracing himself for her reaction.

The brunette whipped around. "Why do you care, Derek? Why is it suddenly your priority to take care of me?" she snapped, fuming.

"Because if you get hurt again, I'll have Scott, Lydia, and your father all at my throat. I don't know about you, but that's not exactly something I want. So, I'm coming with you." Derek was already walking past her to her car.

Allison sighed in exasperation while her mind pondered. As he spoke, Derek's face said he really didn't care about her, but his eyes had a certain spark to them, something that said otherwise. Allison shook the feeling off. _It's nothing. _After a moment, she followed him.

Once they reached her car, the huntress climbed into the passenger seat and the wolf sat next to her. She shifted uncomfortably. They had never been so casually close to each other.

"Does it still hurt?" Derek asked before wishing he could take it back. Of course it still hurt.

"Not much," Allison lied. It hurt like hell.

Suddenly Derek's hand was on her arm; Allison jumped. "What are you-" she started, before realizing.

She watched Derek's face scrunch as her pain entered him, and sighed in relief as it left her. His hand didn't leave her until a few seconds later, when Allison reluctantly gave him a "thank you," looking in his eyes.

Derek looked back, and for a minute they just sat there, before the man cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We should get to driving," he spoke.

Allison, broken out of some sort of trance, turned her head toward the windshield, starting the vehicle.

They drove in silence for a while before Derek spoke up. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

Allison smacked her hands against the steering wheel, exasperated. "_Yes, _Derek." Her voice carried less venom this time.

Derek shrugged, and they continued without speaking until Allison looked toward him, a curious look on her face. "Why were you fighting Kali, anyway?" she asked.

"Revenge, anger, etcetera," he replied simply. "What's your reason?"

"Same," the brunette responded, her eyes back on the road.

"I'm glad you were there," he admitted.

Allison smiled, glancing over at him. "Good, because you would've gotten ripped to shreds."

The corners of Derek's mouth turned up a little at that, before turning into a full grin, his eyebrows raised. "Oh, like you could've done it without me."

Allison laughed a little, then winced. The car swerved a bit before she straightened it back out. "I'm fine," she assured the man next to her.

"I know," he responded, setting his hand back on her arm. She smiled gratefully at him.

A new alliance had been formed.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to review and stuff :) After this, I have a few more prompts in my Tumblr ask box, and then I have some ideas for more Martinski fics, another Isaac/babysitting drabble, and maybe a new chapter for Kiss and Tell? So anyways, thanks so much for checking this one out :) (Also, sorry Derek was a little OOC)**


End file.
